


Disembodied Genitals

by FarmlandTensions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of dicks, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarmlandTensions/pseuds/FarmlandTensions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren becomes one of the faceless dicks on an anonymous video chat site, but it doesn't turn out quite how he planned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://momoicchi27.tumblr.com/post/82993983688/ereri-writers-im-issuing-you-all-an-official">For the Ereri Smut War.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Disembodied Genitals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaegersaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegersaint/gifts).



> Oh god I can't write smut, I am so sorry.

This was a normal thing right? This was something people did?

It didn't feel very normal. Not to Eren.

He was nervous. He was beyond nervous and he hadn't even done anything yet.

He closed his bedroom door and locked it, even though he knew there was no-one else home. Then he slipped out of his jeans and decided at the last minute to keep his boxers on, just in case he chickened out.

It wasn't like he was an exhibitionist or anything. He just... he liked dicks. And he liked the idea of someone touching themselves while watching him. And he wasn't quite comfortable enough with any of his male friends to ask them to fucking watch him jerk off, let alone jerk themselves at the same time. Hell, he'd barely even come out to anyone as gay yet. Only Mikasa and Armin knew so far, and he definitely wasn't about to ask Armin to whip out his cock for him.

He settled down in front of his laptop, pointing his webcam down at his crotch, and pulled out his penis. He closed his eyes and started to slowly pump at it, imagining some faceless stranger was doing it for him. He figured if he wasn't hard before he turned on the camera then he was more than likely to get performance anxiety and not get it up at all. Once he was sufficiently hard, he took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and hovered the cursor over the connect button.

This was it. He didn't even have time to think as every face that showed up on the screen nexted him immediately, and the only times the next button wasn't pressed by the person on the other line it was because they were too preoccuppied with their own wrinkled dicks, and every one of the dicks Eren saw was at least two decades older than what he was hoping to find.

He finally found someone who appeared to be his own age doing what he was doing, but either the guy had a particular aversion to Eren's dick (or the sudden increase in enthusiasm) or was hoping for a nice pair of titties, because he leaned over after a moment and used his free hand to hit next.

Eren could feel himself growing more mortified by the minute, though little Eren was standing to full attention again after the younger guy, even if he had noped the fuck out of there as soon as he could. The next person to not move on immediately had their webcam pointed at their chest, which was sporting a rather tight v-neck sweater that showed off a nice set of collarbones. Eren stayed completely still, not entirely sure what to do, and then saw the guy's arms moving as he typed a message.

_Great, another dick._

Eren removed the hand that was wrapped around his cock and hesitantly typed a response.

_Um, sorry._

_You fucking moron, I can hear you typing.  
You can just speak if you've got your mic on._

Eren let out a squeak. He hadn't meant to leave the mic on on his laptop, and he could feel his face heating up at the realisation that people had heard him jerking himself and breathing heavily. He was a fucking creep. There was no other way about it. He was a fucking creepy weirdo. 

_That was a cute sound._

Eren felt his throat run dry. He stared at the screen silently before deciding to type another message instead of speaking.

 _I don't feel comfortable talking if you're not  
_ _so I'll stick to typing_

A moment of silence passed and he bit his lip and glanced down at his wireless connection since the guy on his screen hadn't moved, and then he heard a crackling sound from his speakers, followed by a low voice.

"I can talk."

The tone of the voice went straight to his dick and made his breath catch in his throat.

The soft crackle sounded again, and the voice spoke with a hint of amusement.

"You should really move the camera away from your dick if you don't want me to see it twitch when I speak."

Eren's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath before remembering the guy on the other line could hear him. He cursed himself again mentally and covered the camera with his palm as he panicked, rolling his other hand into a fist and jamming it in his mouth to stop him from speaking out loud again. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He couldn't point the camera up at his face after having his dick on screen, but he didn't want to leave the guy staring at it, and he had lost the will to masturbate by now. Why the fuck did he think this would be a good idea? On what plane of existence did this plan even border on something that could be considered a good idea? He was screwed.

"You know, I've seen a lot of disembodied genitals on this site, and you are by far the most entertaining I've met yet."

Eren lowered his hand from his mouth slowly. Oh well, it couldn't get worse, right? He cleared his throat softly.

"Um, thanks. I guess."

"It speaks."

"Uh, yeah, it... I do. I speak."

"Real smooth, kid."

He flinched at that. He did sound like a kid, didn't he? Not that he wasn't, really. He was eighteen, but only just. Still in school. And there was no way anyone his age sounded like the guy who was speaking to him. 

"I'll tell you what, kid. I'll give you a choice. You obviously aren't bothered by the fact that I'm not fucking Tits McGee here, so I'm guessing you're looking for other dicks, right?"

He made a small non-committal noise.

"Right. So here's your choice. You can show me your dick again, and I'll show you mine, and we can do what you presumably came on this shitty site to do."

Eren waited in silence for option two.

"Or... you can show me your face, and I'll show you mine, and we can have a fucking conversation and I'll erase your little friend from my mind."

Eren stared at the screen as he considered the offer. The guy was giving him the option to jerk off to him and see him do the same, which was the very thing Eren had been looking for just twenty minutes ago. Hell, it was still what he was looking for five minutes ago when he came across this guy. But now that he was being presented with the choice to either get this shit over and done with or have an actual conversation with the only person who hadn't just hit next the second he saw him, he had no clue what to do.

"Tick, tock."

He frowned.

"Hey, I'm trying to decide, okay?"

"Oh, the little fish has bite."

"Shut up, okay, I'm just... Fuck, I don't know. I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Okay, well I'm not going to sit here and talk to a black screen forever."

Eren let out a deep sigh.

"Okay. Alright. Fine. Faces, I pick faces. Show me your face."

"Ah-ah. It doesn't work like that. I said I'd show mine if you show me yours."

"Yeah, well, I will. Just... you show yours first."

"No can do kid."

He practically growled, and heard a light chuckle in response. The guy was frustrating him to no end. Maybe he should just hit next and find someone else to talk to.

"Alright, kid." A thumb slid over Eren's view of the guy's chest and the screen went dark. "Let's both point our camera's at our faces and uncover them on the count of three, alright?"

Eren glared at the screen like a petulant child even though he knew full well his expression couldn't be seen. 

"Alright."

He adjusted the camera so it was facing his head, keeping his palm in place over the lens.

"One. Two. Three."

He removed his hand while gazing at the screen. His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened as the other man's face was uncovered. He had heavy-lidded, piercing eyes, dark bangs covering his forehead, a neatly pointed chin and the most perfect little nose Eren had ever seen on a face. He was looking at his screen contemplatively. 

"Hmm, not bad."

Eren felt his face flush as he realised the guy had been checking him out as he was openly staring at his face.

"Uh, yeah, the uh- the same to you. Or whatever."

He saw the corner of the man's mouth twitch in amusement. Perfect. Of course it was funny, the awkward kid messing up his lines.

"Kind of glad you didn't pick dicks, judging by how young you look I might have been arrested for that."

Eren shot him an indignant glare.

"I'm over age."

The other man raised an eyebrow. It wasn't sudden, there was no surprise. It was casual and elegant and calculated. Like he'd planned it all along, like he knew exactly what Eren was going to say, and it pissed him off. And at the same time he looked so fucking perfect that Eren could feel his dick getting harder again just watching the guy.

"What's your name, kid?"

Eren snorted.

"As if I'm going to give my name to some guy online who just spent five minutes staring at my dick."

The man on the other end didn't miss a beat. He leaned forward as he spoke, aiming his piercing stare into the camera.

"Then how will I know what to moan when I'm touching myself thinking about it."

Eren tried to keep his eyes from becoming wide again, but it didn't matter as his posture visibly stiffened anyway. So did his dick.

The man leaned back and smirked at him.

"I think you're regretting this decision."

He was wrong. As much as Eren may have been wishing right then that they could actually resort to jacking off, he most certainly did not regret seeing the man's face. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen someone so beautiful before, though he wasn't sure beautiful was the right word. There was just something about the man that got to him, but in a way that made him uncertain whether he was conventionally attractive or just appealed specifically to Eren's tastes. 

"No I'm not," he spat indignantly.

"You look like you're about to cream yourself and you're telling me you don't regret choosing not to masturbate?"

He didn't look like he believed him. And when he put it that way, he was right not to. But that hadn't been what Eren meant. Fuck it. It's not like he'd see the guy again, right? Why not go all out?

"I'm not regretting seeing your face."

The skin between the guy's eyebrows visibly creased for about a quarter of a second before his expression went back to what it had been before, and Eren took it as a victory on his part. The man made no other movement to indicate that he was thrown by what Eren had said, but his response came slower than any of the previous ones, and that obviously meant something.

"Is that so?"

Go all out, Eren.

"Neither of us said we couldn't still touch ourselves if I chose faces."

His eyebrows rose a little and he let out a little hum as he contemplated Eren's words. Another win for Team Jaeger.

"I said we'd have a conversation. But I guess I never specified what kind."

Eren was feeling bold now.

"Good. Touch yourself for me."

The man's eyebrows rose a fraction of a centimetre higher in surprise but soon lowered as his gaze became heated and a smile played at his oh-so-perfect lips.

"Demanding now, are we?"

Despite his words, Eren could hear the tell-tale sound of a zipper being undone, and the man shifted off his chair a little momentarily, presumably to tug down his trousers. Eren licked his lips, feeling blood rising in his cheeks and his nether regions. This was more than he bargained for, but if this guy was going to go along with it willingly, he wasn't going to complain. He swallowed thickly when he heard a soft repetitive sound on his speakers that gave away the fact that the man was now stroking himself as he looked at his screen. Eren could see the movement of his right arm, confirming his suspicions. he brought his own hand back down to his stiff erection and slowly began to pump at it, matching the movements of the man in front of him.

"You've got nice eyes, kid." He watched the man's gaze dip a little lower. "Nice mouth too. I wouldn't mind seeing that wrapped around my dick."

Eren let out a small groan and a stuttered breath. His brain was barely keeping up with him at this point. He didn't have words to give back to this man. He had no fucking idea what he should or could say. It's not like he'd ever done this before, and his plans for doing so had included remaining silent. But the other man seemed more than content to do the talking for both of them.

"Fuck, I would fuck that pretty little mouth if you let me. I bet you've got a nice tight ass too just waiting for someone to have their way with it."

Eren couldn't help the moan that that ripped from his throat. He had a feeling he could get off to this guy reading a shopping list, hearing such lewd things spilling from his lips should have been illegal. He quickened the pace of his hand, and the man on his screen smirked when he noticed.

"Such a good boy. Look how eager you are to cum for me."

His breaths were uneven now, lips permanently parted as he panted lightly, cheeks flushed. But he didn't care, because he could see the matching flush in his chat partner's cheeks, faint as it may have been, and he could hear the slight hitch in his breath as he spoke, and that voice was melting him where he sat.

He stared at him, taking in every detail, bringing his eyes back down to those delicious collarbones and watching his adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He let his gaze follow the ever quickening jerking motion his arm was making, then trailed back up to the hooded eyes that were watching his video intently. The voice was still speaking, still doing unspeakable things to him, but he couldn't understand the words anymore, and he felt his breathing become more ragged as a simultaneously familiar and foreign heat built up in his stomach. It was far from the first time he'd felt it, but definitely the first time it was brought on completely by another person, even if it was his own hand doing the work.

"Oi," The voicy was breathy now, as if it could have possibly gotten more sex appeal since he first heard it, "Tell me your name."

It wasn't a question this time, and Eren didn't treat it as one.

He choked out an "Eren" quietly.

"Cum for me, Eren."

He didn't even have to think about whether or not to comply with the order, as every fiber in his body followed the man's command with gusto, and he saw spots in his vision as he tensed up and rode out his orgasm, gasping for air as he finally allowed himself to become limp. When he blinked his eyes back into focus, he saw the man on his screen grabbing tissues to clean himself up, and he smirked lazily. No guy with a stack of tissues right next to his computer had pure intentions logging onto a video chat site.

"You didn't tell me your name."

His voice sounded so hoarse he barely recognised it. The man looked up, a little surprised.

"It's Levi."

"Levi," He rolled it over his tongue, "I like it."

He found himself faced with a frown, but there was no malice in it. Just amusement. He stretched and leaned back in his chair, and watched the man grimace a little at him.

"You should get yourself cleaned up. That shit is sticky and gross."

Eren laughed at that. It was funny. He was the "kid", and yet the clearly older man in front of him was the one sounding immature about the situation.

"I'll clean up in a minute."

His distaste was obvious but Eren played it no heed.

"So I guess that's that, then. We did our thing and now it's time to say goodbye."

The man hummed as he dumped the wads of tissues in what Eren presumed was a rubbish bin of some sort under his desk.

"Goodbye then."

The man looked up. "Goodnight Eren."

He hovered over the disconnect button and then clicked it. An immediate wave of regret hit him once he did, and he stared at the blank screen for a second before he decide to connect again. He'd give himself five nexts, and that was it. He took a deep breath and hit connect, deflating a little when he was reconnected with yet another old man's dick. It was followed by a pair of tits with something written across them, then a couple of teenagers who gave him funny looks before moving on, and then a sheet of paper with a very eloquent "TITS OR GTFO" scrawled across it. He frowned and took another deep breath, then hit next one more time, and laughed. Because there in front of him was a disgruntled looking Levi who seemed to be doing the exact same thing he had been.

"Fancy seeing you here."


End file.
